


Can’t Wait, Dean

by WrensAO3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrensAO3/pseuds/WrensAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason Sam can’t focus in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Wait, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I weecest, therefore I underage.

“Geez, Sam, calm down – ”  Dean struggled to keep up as his little brother dragged him behind the school.  “Just tell me what’s wrong, Sammy.  Is something haunting the school?  Are the other kids making problems for you?”  Sam finally turned to face him, panting, and Dean’s look hardened.  “If some little punk is giving you crap, Sammy, I’ll – ”

“No, Dean, not that.”  Sammy was breathless as he grabbed his brother’s jacket and pulled him down for a kiss.  Dean was startled at first but quickly eased into it, running a hand through Sammy’s hair and pulling him close.  When he worked his tongue into his little brother’s mouth, Sammy’s whole body arched and he moaned like he’d been waiting years for that.  Dean pulled back before he could forget himself, heart pounding at the sight of Sammy’s flushed face and wet lips.

“Sammy – ”  Dean grunted as Sam pressed up against him, all fit young body and poorly-fitting clothes.  “Sammy, we shouldn’t do this at school.  Someone might see us.  You know I don’t care what some asshole says to me but I don’t want anyone picking on you for this.”

“Can’t, Dean, can’t wait until we get home.”  Sam was kissing his way down Dean’s neck, tugging down his shirt to kiss along his collarbone.  “I… I can’t even focus in class, I just… I need you in my mouth, Dean, need to taste you so badly I can’t stand it.”

“Whoa, S-Sammy – ”  Dean cut off with a groan as Sam dropped to his knees and began undoing his pants, kissing under his brother’s shirt like he couldn’t get enough of him.  Dean groaned and ran a hand through Sam’s hair as his erection sprang free and fell against his little brother’s face.  “God, Sammy… ”  

Sam dove down on it with a desperate little moan and Dean’s head fell back against the brick wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here; http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/46695337423/weecest-drabble


End file.
